


Debriefing: Graduation

by gmartinez12



Series: Agent 69 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Backstory, Explainer, Exposition, M/M, Short Chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmartinez12/pseuds/gmartinez12
Summary: Agent 69 returns to base and talks to Doctor Johnson about the events of Mission: Graduation.





	Debriefing: Graduation

# Agent 69

Don’t send a man to do a boy’s job

* * *

by Gmartinez

## Debriefing: Graduation

 

“So, you actually just left him there with his dick out in the open?”

“What, was I supposed to politely tuck it back in for him? Maybe put a blanket over him too?”

We both laughed. Maybe I laughed at little less, because any kind of laughter made my ribs ache again. Doc Johnson on the other hand, could barely breathe from the way he cackled like a school kid who’d just heard a dirty joke. I guess it really was funny in hindsight – leaving Hamada sprawled on the floor with a dangling erection – but I guess I was too busy kicking ass to notice. I nudged Doc when he accidentally let go of the bandages that he’d been wrapping around my shoulder before his giggle fit.

“Oh right – sorry ‘bout that, bud,” Doc said, wiping away a few tears from laughing so hard. 

“You didn’t have to change the bandages yourself, you know. The med team can handle it fine. Besides, they said this would heal by tomorrow.” I scratched my head, trying to sound aloof, even though the truth was that I appreciated how Doc took the time to fix me up himself.

“When you got back to HQ yesterday you were out like a light. Then I got the report from the med team about your injuries,” Doc said with an unmistakable gentleness in his voice. “This is the only chance I’ve had to talk to you since your first mission.”

“You didn’t even have to worry,” I replied with a bit of added swagger. “I totally handled it.”

“If I didn’t have to worry, then why do I have to do this in the first place?” He suddenly tightened the loop that he was making with the bandages, making me yelp in surprise. My shoulder was still kind of sore.

“Ow! Okay, okay!” I gave Doc another nudge and he rubbed my shoulder affectionately before continuing the wrap. 

After Doc had finished the loop with medical adhesive, he sat beside me on the bed. I then tapped his shoulder and asked a little too enthusiastically, “Well … ? How did I do? That was a mission accomplished, right?”

“Don’t be so nervous,” Doc assured me with a smile. “You accomplished your mission. You should be ecstatic.” 

“So, does that mean you get to treat me to some steak now?”

“Okay, not that ecstatic – I’m not paid enough to afford a steak dinner whenever I want one,” Doc retorted with a smirk. “I suppose you’ll want to know what your mission ended up doing. In short, our assumption was correct – Hamada stored the completed schematics in those computers he had at the convention, and everything it had was cloned in the thumbdrive you used. There was some fierce encryption in the files but, it wasn’t anything our tech guys couldn’t handle. 

“On a broader note, the schematics will allow the western powers to stand up to anyone who mobilizes any bipedal weapon systems. Your work yesterday ensured that if a bipedal arms race does occur, we wouldn’t be caught with our pants down.”

“If the mission was as important as that, then why the heck did you make a newbie agent like me take it on alone?” I asked incredulously.

“As I explained in your mission briefing, we needed a subtle approach. Besides, you were never really alone.”

When I raised my eyebrow at him, Doc continued. “I was watching you at all times through your iGlasses. I knew everything that you did, and everything that you were up against. Why else did you think an extraction vehicle got there as soon as you’d gotten the data? How do you think your mini-map had the exact layout of the area with all of the tangos marked? I led the support team monitoring you. I was with you the whole way.”

“If you were there the whole time, then why didn’t you say something?” My question might have sounded more agitated than I intended because I felt a little pissed off. “I felt like I was all alone there! That I had to do it all  – just me and no one else!”

“As agents should.” Doc Johnson maintained his cool but he also sounded firm, like a teacher patiently explaining something to the class dunce. “It was still a test to see if you could perform as an individual. I couldn’t have interfered even if I’d wanted to. I know you were nervous, I know you felt scared, but you had to prove to us – and to yourself – that you could do it, and you did. But know that I never left my station the whole time that you were on the field.”

The realization that Doc was looking after me all that time made me regret my earlier irritation. I gently nudged Doc with my elbow, and he seemed to understand the gratitude I couldn’t immediately put into words. 

“I guess you can say that I’m stuck with you, and you’re stuck with me,” Doc continued as he readjusted his eyepiece. I rather thought he only ever did that when he wanted to look cool. 

“Heh, I guess I can live with that.” I might have sounded brash, but I flashed him a genuine smile when I said it – a smile that was suddenly wiped off my face when I realized something awful. “Oh, crap.”

“What is it?” Doc replied, putting his palm on my bandages, apparently thinking that one of my injuries was acting up.

“No, it’s just that … if you were watching the whole time, then … you saw everything that I did with Hamada!” Considering my current career, being embarrassed about sex things was a laughable notion. Yet somehow, I felt embarrassed that Doc had seen my illicit dealings with Hamada, in the same way that you’d wish you could spontaneously combust if your brother caught you jerking-off in the middle of the night.

“You’re worried about  _that_?” Doc looked baffled, but then his bafflement turned into amusement. And then that turned into uncontrollable laughter.

“It’s not funny,” I said with a straight face.

“You can stop any time now.”

He must really enjoy laughing, I thought as my eye twitched in annoyance.

“Doc!”

“Hahaha … ha … okay, okay …” Doc paused to catch his breath, and then adopted a more serious tone. “Six, I’m honestly surprised that you’d think that the sexual situations that you need to deal with in the field are anything to be embarrassed about. Especially not when your sole audience is the staff of an espionage unit that expects such scenarios, and even trains you for them.”

“But … I mean, fine, I get it! This is what we were supposed to do in the first place and that’s the whole point of me being here and–”

“– that’s not all there is to it, though,” Johnson sighed wearily, all trace of humor gone from his face. “All of us here take our job seriously. We know what’s at stake. Something as trivial as sex doesn’t faze us. In this line of work, sex is a weapon, just as a gun is. You don’t blush over a gun. You just use it.” 

Johnson looked me straight in the eye. I must have looked like I was scared that I’d said something wrong, because his expression softened as he continued. “All of the people here know what could happen if we fail in any of our missions. “Whatever their beliefs are, they’ve accepted the need for what we do, however we do it. You think it’s easy for them to condemn a child such as yourself to be used for the sake of the country, or even the world? Many of them have families. It scares them to think that if we fail, it could be their daughter or their son instead of you. You carry the burden of the world, and all of us here carry the burden of agreeing to it, and the burden of knowing we’ve put all this on you to protect our own interests. It’s all I can do to at least make sure you’re safe out there. Knowing that I’m doing everything I can for you … it’s the only reason I get any sleep at night. “

“Oh …” Once again, Doc had rendered me speechless. I felt like anything I might say then would be too awkward.

“You know, this mission was very nostalgic for me,” Doc began, and I welcomed his attempt at shifting the topic. “I was still a kid back then, maybe a couple of years younger than you. My friends and I did something very similar to what you ended up doing in your mission.”

“Oh yeah?” I replied, my curiosity definitely piqued.

“Of course, the magnitude was vastly different. Anyway, it was a very wacky set of circumstances, but an older student at school managed to blackmail me and my friends with videos of us wanking online, among other things. We came up with this crazy plan to infiltrate that student’s house. Two of us went in as distractions, while the other two snuck in through a window to purge the guy’s computer of all our videos.”

“You did all that when you were twelve? Damn …”

“Well, I was part of the distraction team, and since the guy was attracted to me and the friend I was with, our idea for a distraction involved a lot of … well, sex. We bought time while the other two were busy raiding the guy’s room and computer upstairs. They were dressed in black outfits and everything. It was … epic.” Doc’s eyes were almost glowing, as though he was replaying those very moments in his mind. In that instant, I could clearly picture him as a daring twelve-year-old, risking everything for friendship, adventure, and for the privacy of his private parts.

“Then what happened?” I scooted closer to the side of the bed where he was sitting, until we were so close that my arm was leaning on his.

“Mission accomplished. The purge team was successful, as was our distraction,” Johnson said with a wistful smile. “Of course, as I got older, I realized that it wouldn’t have really mattered that we’d deleted that guy’s copies of our vids. For all we knew, he could’ve already distributed it online through hidden channels, in deep places online that aren’t visible to the general public. Actually, I think it’s very likely that he did.”

“Well that sucks! It’s like nothing you did really mattered!”

“No, you’d be wrong. Everything we did mattered. It was a good adventure, I learned a lot, and you could say that it’s what got me started in this career. My best friend had loved playing spy so much that he influenced me. What mattered was that it mattered to us. We gave ourselves the peace of mind that we wanted. Sometimes, all you can ever do is make someone believe you did good, and that’s enough.” Johnson then ruffled my hair, but it poofed back to its original messy look, like it always did.

“Pft.” I still wasn’t convinced, and I let Doc know that with a frown. “You know, in the end, it was kind of pointless that I let Hamada have his way with me. I mean, I had to knock him out anyway. I should have just skipped the flirting and punched him in the face from the start. It would have saved me a lot of grief,” I said as I involuntarily rubbed my backside.

“You couldn’t have known that he wouldn’t tire out after sex. It’s not something you could have predicted. In a way, what happened had to happen.”

“No it didn’t,” I replied grumpily.

“Look at it this way. Your encounter with Hamada at least provided us with new data regarding your special abilities. That in itself is enough reason to have gone through with it.”

“Such as?”

“For starters, we’ve confirmed that your special pheromones seem to take effect more when you want someone to succumb to them,” Doc explained, as he adjusted his eyepiece again. “In other words, when you actively flirt with people, that’s the time they’ll be affected. 

“We also found out that your pheromones are even more potent when you are agitated or aroused. Hamada never once had any intimate encounters with minors. We already knew he’d been going to adult sites with depictions of fictional minors having sex, but no real porn. He wasn’t technically doing anything he could get arrested for. He was clean as a whistle … until he met you, at least. Your pheromones eroded his inhibitions.

“Additionally, we now know that prolonged exposure to your pheromones at their most potent renders people nearly sexually feral, as with Hamada’s case. Knowing these things help us help you more, letting us know what we’re working with from now on.” 

“I guess you’re right,” I conceded.

“By the way, check the drawer.” 

I gave Doc a questioning look before I did as he asked. Inside the drawer was a garish pink cylinder with little black nubs. I couldn’t mistake it for anything else in the world.

“Ah … the Mk. II. Just when I thought I’d seen the last of you.” 

“I thought you might like to keep it as a memento of your first mission,” Doc said with a roguish wink. “There was this one weird tech guy that practically begged me to give it to him. He said he was going to ‘study’ it. But I told him this was off limits. It’s yours.” Doc gave me a smile before hastily adding, “Oh and, don’t worry, I sanitized it.” 

“Thanks, Doc. That’s … real thoughtful, I guess.” I smiled back at him as I returned the Mk. II inside the drawer. I suppose it wasn’t bad to have it – it had saved my life after all. Part of me even wanted to try those buttons out as soon as Doc was out of earshot.

“At least it’s one thing you got out of Hamada, right?” 

I gave Doc a meaningful look before going back to stare at my hands. “There’s something else too. When Hamada touched me, something sparked in my head. I think it made me remember some of the things I used to know, like, I apparently was a real fan of Gunzords, and that, I liked the sort of attention that Hamada was giving me.”

“You recovered some of your memories? That’s remarkable! I’m happy for you, Six!”

“Well … I’m not sure if I am …”

“Why not?” Doc asked, crestfallen.

It did take me a long time of staring at the ceiling to sort it all out in my head. Yeah, I remembered, but it was awfully strange. If memories were sweet like freshly-squeezed orange juice, then the way I remembered those memories felt like I was just watching someone else drink orange juice … while I was still thirsty. The feeling was also quite fuzzy, almost like the memory was one half of what I needed to remember, but the other half was something that I’d never found. 

I explained all of that to Doc, and he fell silent. His brow was furrowed as his hand automatically cupped his chin, like he always does when he’s deep in thought.

The issue wasn’t something that I was keen on discussing, however. I expressed my disinterest by laying on top of Doc, resting my head on the crook of his arm and kind of forcing him to cradle my upper half. “Don’t worry about it Doc. I’m sure I’ll get a clearer picture someday when I remember more stuff. For now, though, I just want to say that you’re a damn good pillow.”

“Oh, Six …” Doc sighed. He smiled as he let me lean on him more. He must have felt the muscles on my back relax. After a while, he said, “Well, I should be letting you rest. The med team will have my head if they knew I was keeping you up.”

“Eh, who cares about the med team? I like you as a pillow.” I burrowed my head into his arm even more for emphasis. 

“Six, if I stay … I might end up being affected by your pheromones again,” Doc cautioned me quietly.

I closed my eyes and smiled. “Let them. I don’t mind.” I grabbed his hand and placed it onto my crotch. Doc hesitated, but he consented to put his hand inside, feeling my semi-hard dick with his warm fingers. After the rough blow Hamada gave me, my dick was still a little sore, and I couldn’t even get it hard without wincing. But having Doc’s soft touch on my dick felt good. Not in a horny way, really, but in a different way. I still didn’t get hard, but it felt nice. And I just wanted to stay like that forever. I let out a contented sigh as he held me.

“I don’t mind if it’s you.”  
  


_________


End file.
